Anjo Disfarçado
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: As esperanças podem estar todas solapadas, esquecidas. Uma revolução interna em todos os seus ideais. O que Dean pode esperar da vida? Destiel.


**Título:** Anjo Disfarçado  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [revolução]**, Supernatural, Slash, MxM Relationship, Dean e Castiel (Destiel). Spoilers da 8ª temporada. Songfic: Cinema Bizarre – Angel in Disguise.  
**Advertências:** Sexo, sofrimento emocional.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** As esperanças podem estar todas solapadas, esquecidas. Uma revolução interna em todos os seus ideais. O que Dean pode esperar da vida?  
**Palavras:** 1351  
**Frase-tema: **["Vem, vamos embora, que esperar não é saber, quem sabe faz a hora, não espera acontecer." - Geraldo Vandré]  
**Itens usados:** [Mãos dadas, Olhar as estrelas,]

**Anjo Disfarçado****  
ShiryuForever94**

Uma noite simples, um quarto de motel qualquer, como era comum na vida dos Winchesters. Duas camas queen size, um gigante adormecido que atendia pelo nome de Sam e um homem tão alto quanto bebericando nem sabia qual cerveja e suspirando sua solidão.

Por onde andaria seu anjo? Por onde estaria Castiel? O que ele estaria vendo naquele mundo insano cheio de defeitos mas o único que tinham?

Dean estava apaixonado por um anjo e nem sabia ao certo o que isso significava. Soubera que era correspondido quando Castiel o beijara com a costumeira face sem expressão e apenas dissera que entendia o coração do caçador.

Então onde ele estava agora que Dean se sentia confuso, com medo, sem saber qual atrocidade teria que praticar no dia seguinte?

O homem amargurado levantou-se sem conseguir conciliar o sono e saiu para andar um pouco no frio de outono. Uma noite clara, o céu limpo. Lembrou-se de algum momento na infância e atirou-se no gramado. **Olhar as estrelas** sempre fora algo que gostara de fazer. Não se importou com o orvalho umedecendo suas roupas e nem com a tontura típica de álcool demais e comida de menos.

Estava tão cansado. De ser traído, de sofrer, de ver o irmão morrer e voltar de todos os jeitos possíveis. Uma alma tão quebrada por tantos conflitos.

Quantas guerras mais? Quantas mentiras mais? Já passara por guerras, verdadeiras revoluções, contra demônios, contra anjos, leviatãs... O que faltava agora? O cataclismo final que arruinaria a terra?

Sorriu ao lembrar do anjo. Castiel se intitulara Deus, subira ao Paraíso e revolucionara tudo, mudando a ordem das coisas, matando todos os opositores... O sorriso desapareceu. Algumas vezes preferiria que anjos fossem criaturas dóceis e... Ora, angelicais! Mas não... Eram guerreiros poderosos cheios de malícia, armas e maldade! Alguns eram piores que demônios.

Os pensamentos de Dean estavam confusos. Foram muitas novidades, muita revolução em meio às suas mais arraigadas crenças.

**I was betrayed  
There is no fate  
An open sore  
I'm in too deep  
I can't believe  
Anymore  
Will you take what's left of me  
Reanimate my trust in fate  
**  
Aparentemente, anjos podiam ser assassinos e demônios podiam ser leais... Era demais para qualquer um. Algum plano de Deus para testar os Winchester, pois não havia outra explicação.

Alcoolizado, cansado, deprimido e com saudades de Castiel. Era como Dean se sentia naquele momento. Fechou os olhos avermelhados de sono, álcool e sofrimento e então... Um rufar de asas.

"Cas..." Dean sorriu tristemente e nem tentou se levantar. "Quanto tempo planeja ficar dessa vez? Até o próximo apocalipse? Quando será ele? Em cinco minutos?" Riu um riso torto descrente.

"Tentei falar com você por seus sonhos, mas você não tem dormido." Vestido no conhecido sobretudo, a face impassível, o olhar muito azul e as asas negras ocultas pelo seu receptáculo humano. Castiel já dissera que poderia ter a altura do edifício da Chrysler em sua forma original, mas não quando estava entre os humanos.

"Não tenho mais sonhos para sonhar, Cas." Dean virou o resto de cerveja e fechou os olhos. "Qual é a missão agora? Matar quem? Destruir o que?"

Um pequeno silêncio e Dean abriu os olhos, assustado, com o peso do corpo de Castie sobre o seu, os olhos azuis abertos, tão perto. "Cas?"

"Construir. Salvar, trazer esperança. Eu estou aqui, Dean. Não sou bom com sentimentos ou palavras, mas eu estou aqui."

Sem mais perguntas, nem respostas, Castiel beijou Dean sentindo sua alma de anjo fervilhar. Dean o fizera reavaliar tudo, aprendera a desobedecer, a pensar por si mesmo, numa revolução interna que lhe trouxera coisas boas e terríveis.

Castiel se lembrava de haver matado tantos dos seus irmãos, de haver se rebelado contra a ideia de um apocalipse que dizimaria meia humanidade. Quantos pecados cometera? Por que seria um pecador se apenas seguia seu coração? E ele nem sabia que tinha um coração e que podia sentir. Até conhecer e se apaixonar. Por Dean.

"O que deu em você?" Dean perguntou arfando pela intensidade do beijo.

"Andei passeando pela Terra, fui a um país, um tal Brasil e por lá vi pessoas na rua, pedindo por mais saúde, educação, mais atenção de seus governantes. Fiquei observando por um tempo e descobri que, se queremos alguma coisa, temos que lutar por ela. Tem até uma música que gostam de cantar." Concentrou-se para lembrar e falou baixo, no ouvido de Dean. **"Vem, vamos embora, que esperar não é saber, quem sabe faz a hora, não espera acontecer.** Eu não vou mais esperar a hora certa, nem ter todas as certezas. Eu te amo, Dean, embora amor para mim fosse algo abstrato e estranho até há pouco tempo."

A sinceridade nos olhos do anjo era absurda. A voz pausada, o corpo quente, a voz rouca. Dean tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, abraçando-se a ele como se o anjo o pudesse salvar de sua própria confusão e dor internas.

Um anjo do senhor disfarçado de humano. Separaram as bocas com olhares apaixonados e se levantaram.

**Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind**

"Venha." Dean segurou na mão de Castiel e, sem se importar com mais nada, seguiram de **mãos dadas** para a recepção.

"Um quarto com cama de casal, por favor." Dean retirou o cartão de crédito sob o olhar de descrédito do atendente. "De preferência seu melhor quarto."

Castiel não ia perguntar, nem falar nada. Sentia sua alma viva naquele exato momento, observando o perfil bem feito, o corpo forte, a boca bonita que acabara de se separar da sua. Amava Dean. O mundo estava em convulsão, haveria muito sofrimento, muita dor, mas para eles dois, naquele momento, tudo que importava era estarem perto um do outro.

**The city sleeps  
In empty streets  
No glam of hope - godforsaken  
There's no escape  
I'm so afraid  
Of being cold  
Just to cope with society**

Olhares. Não precisavam de mais. Entraram no quarto simples e Dean apenas trancou a porta e abriu sua alma e coração. Beijou Castiel apaixonadamente, sabendo que sua vida inteira iria mudar por ter se apaixonado por ele. Um anjo... E antes achava-se tão pecador e indigno de amor, de fé...

Logo estavam na cama, corpos roçando e beijos sôfregos. Castiel hesitava, mas Dean não estava com pressa. Tocava-o com cuidado, despindo-o devagar, descobrindo o corpo alvo e forte, beijando os mamilos rosados, sugando a língua quente do anjo. Seu anjo.

"Esperei minha vida inteira por você." Dean murmurou enquanto ficava nu e terminava de despir Castiel. "Não sei porque nos encontramos, mas não me arrependo de nada. Talvez seja nosso destino e, faz tempo que deixei de acreditar nele, mas hoje, eu acredito..."

**Reanimate my trust in fate  
Renove minha confiança no destino**

Castiel estava perdido nas sensações que aquele corpo humano lhe transmitia e apenas sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando Dean engoliu uma parte de seu corpo que não sabia que lhe daria tanto prazer. Gemeu e afastou as pernas, deixando o loiro sugá-lo com fome. Era um anjo, não tinha tempo para pensar que eram dois homens, que eram do mesmo sexo, que para muitos tudo aquilo era errado e pecaminoso.

Pecaminoso era o mundo repleto de mortes, guerras, destruição, fome e desamor. Não podia haver nada de errado em estar apaixonado e ansiado por mais toques.

"Me salve..." Dean murmurou nos ouvidos de Castiel enquanto penetrava no corpo dele arfando de desejo desesperado e necessidade de amor, esperança e cuidado.

Castiel fora traído por seus próprios irmãos, que queriam dizimar a Terra que seu pai, Deus, tanto amava.

Dean fora traído por tantas vezes, inclusive por seu irmão tão amado e agora estavam ali... Gemendo, fazendo amor, sentindo em suas peles e coração que talvez a humanidade pudesse ter alguma cura... Por amor.

**There is no fate  
We've been betrayed  
Can you calm (ease) my mind?  
I'm blind with rage  
Reanimate  
My trust in fate  
Search deep down inside  
And heal the pain**


End file.
